


ISO: My Inner Gryffindor

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Draco can't believe he's about to do what he's about to do.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020. It can be read as a stand-alone, but will probably make more sense after reading at leastA Fine Day For a Yellow WeddingandBreak Throughfirst, both taking place just a couple of minutes before this one.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	ISO: My Inner Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #361:  
> 1\. Legilimens  
> 2\. ~~Acromantula~~  
>  3\. ~~Karkus~~
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Break-up
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

Draco hesitates in front of the door and takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

He’s rushed here, most undignified, through corridors, down stairways — eager to do this, terrified of the consequences but determined to go through with it anyway. He’s never been so sure about anything, and yet… The fear of his courage leaving him at the last minute, of his cowardly inner Slytherin trying to talk himself out of it, had him stumble and almost fall in his haste to get here.

His heart is pounding so hard it hurts — not due to his brisk pace, but because he still can’t believe what he’s about to do.

Not even as he fantasised about being able to live the rest of his days with the love of his life did it ever occur to him to actually do _this_. To defy his parents this way. To risk _everything._ He’s not a bloody Gryffindor.

But Merlin, sometimes he wishes he were.

Draco musters up his courage, aided by the thought of the man waiting upstairs, his sparkling emerald eyes, his warm smile, his beautiful heart.

 _I want this_ , Draco reminds himself. _I need this._

_I deserve this._

Can you even call it a break-up if you never were together in the first place?

Three rapid knocks in quick succession, an answering voice from the other side, and one final deep inhalation. Draco ignores the pixie party in the pit of his stomach as the door opens and Daphne appears before him.

“Draco? What are you…?” She bites her lip to fight a smile, eyes dancing with mirth.

“I—” Draco manages eloquently. He can only imagine what he must look like — rosy cheeks, wild eyes, dishevelled hair — and while Harry loves seeing him like this, Draco’s aware it’s not a flattering look on him.

“Draco?” Astoria, on the other hand, looks absolutely stunning, Soft curls framing her face, diamonds glittering around her neck, white satin hugging her torso and flaring generously from her hips.

Draco swallows.

_I want this._

As though she were a Legilimens, Daphne smirks, turning to her sister. “Looks like Potter finally managed to talk some sense into your fiancé.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
